


Loud Voices

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Professor Lockwood focused on the blackboard while his students enjoyed a party.





	Loud Voices

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Professor Lockwood focused on the blackboard while his students enjoyed a party. Cake slices with happy expressions and loud voices.   
Frowning, Professor Lockwood tried to disregard every voice. After class, he approached a cemetery at a snail's pace. The vampire returned to his grave. At least corpses were never loud.

 

THE END


End file.
